


Mixed Feelings

by NoNoNeedsALife



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Disney, Fluff, Gay, Love, M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNoNeedsALife/pseuds/NoNoNeedsALife
Summary: Gaston falls for LeFou.





	Mixed Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request by someone on Disney amino! I had lots of fun working on this! It's 997 words long in total.

I watched as Gaston's head hung in obvious distress, his crush had fallen in love with someone else. I couldn't help feeling sorry for my long time friend. But I also couldn't deny my excitement that Belle was now not in my way. We were on our way home from the castle, on horseback. 

I had admiration and respect for Gaston, that then quickly turned to infatuation, then finally what I would call pure love. My fantasy was to be with Gaston as a lover, but I also just wanted him to be happy. I was no fool and I can acknowledge that he can be rude, sexist, and uncultured. Those are traits I am able to look past however. His happiness was very important to me.

Which was probably cause for the dull ache in my chest when I saw Gaston so sad and down. I desperately wanted him to return to his chipper overly confident self. But I had no idea what to say to make him feel better. 

"Come on Gaston, you have so many other girls who'd love to be with you." I said in an attempt to cheer my companion up.

I received little except for a sigh and a glance from him, no response. It made me even more concerned. I did not understand why Belle would reject him, she must not know how lucky she was. Or how much I envied her. Just to have Gaston pinning over me and showing me such affection was something that only happened in my dreams. 

I helped the distraught Gaston into his house and watched as he sat down on the end of his bed. He finally looked at me and I almost couldn't believe my eyes. Was Gaston... crying? It was such a shock to me. I had never seen Gaston cry. He was someone who was so strong that no one expected him to ever cry. 

"Gaston.." I whispered, honored that Gaston showed such raw emotion in front of me. I knew this was not a sight just anyone could see since Gaston would never allow them.

I knew that this was a vulnerable moment for him and I wanted to be careful. I slowly stepped toward him and outstretched my hand, gently wiping his tears from his cheek with my thumb. I watched his eyes intently, the genuine feelings they held was such a rare sight. He hadn't spoke at all, but I didn't need words to understand. 

I was startled by the sudden atmosphere around us, and the pull I felt. My eyes shifted between looking at Gaston's eyes and his kissable lips. My palms felt so sweaty all of a sudden and mouth dry from being nervous. But if I was reading Gaston correctly then he was feeling it too. 

I must of been, because he pulled me down and pressed our lips together. It was experimental at first and I didn't start to kiss back right away out of shock. But soon we we were kissing each other fluently, my hand moved to cup Gaston's cheek as the other man kept pulling me closer. 

I had my eyes closed and head tilted finding myself completely lost in the feeling of kissing Gaston, to his mercy. It was all I'd ever dreamed and more. 

Eventually the need for oxygen was too strong so I pulled away to breathe. I was positive that my face was flushed a light shade of pink after reality had dawned on me. Had Gaston fell for me too? 

My excitement was halted when I saw Gaston's face fall, I felt his hand against my chest as he shoved me backward until I had fallen onto the ground. He sat up and looked down at me a cold expression replacing his once soft one. "You need to leave. Don't come back!" 

I felt my heart shatter into pieces and I barely had a moment to gather myself and stand before he was shouting again. "Leave LeFou!" 

I scrambled to my feet and began to dart out the front door and collapsed outside where I cried freely. Does Gaston hate me now? Had the kiss been a mistake? These questions plagued my mind as I got to my feet with trembling knees and began to walk back home. 

I crawled into my bed immediately once home and tried to make myself as small as possible. Throughout the night I was either crying, contemplating, or asleep. I do not think I had gotten a solid two hours of sleep the entire night. Worry was at the forefront of my mind. 

I awoke to the sound of banging on my front door from a heavy fist. I did not have the energy to get up and answer. It became unbearably clear that no matter how long I waited the knocking would not cease, so I finally had no choice, but to leave the comfort of my bed and reluctantly face whoever was at the door. 

I grabbed the knob and twisted it open, but as soon as I had gotten the door open I was being pushed backward with a set of lips meeting my own. I stared into the blue pools looking back at me and melted into the kiss with the knowledge that it was Gaston who was greeting me with the kiss. 

Once we had parted I was again shocked when he pulled me into a tight embrace, arms wrapped securely around my body. He was so muscular I doubted I could have escaped the hug if I wanted. "I'm so sorry LeFou. I was being such an idiot. I was just scared and confused.." 

I peered up at Gaston wondering if the apology was genuine. "It's okay, Gaston. Really." I assured, I had already forgave Gaston when he kissed me. 

"Can I kiss you again?" Gaston asked, a smile in his voice. 

I nodded eagerly and this time I pressed our lips together.


End file.
